


Warm Winter

by Avril



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avril/pseuds/Avril
Summary: Una recopilación de escenarios domésticos donde Atsumu y Kyoomi pasan sus vacaciones de invierno juntos.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 10





	Warm Winter

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Yo! Este trabajo esta dedicado para Kamil V. Espero que disfrutes de esta pequeña pieza de intercambio, pediste algo reconfortante y no pude pensar en otra cosa más que ¡Pelusa!

I

El invierno en Osaka es totalmente distinto al que se vive en Tokyo.

Sakusa Kyoomi se mudó de su ciudad natal luego de finalizar la universidad, para jugar con los MSBY Black Jackals en la primera división de la V-Legue, y eso significo muchos cambios. En su mente dichos cambios eran solamente un nuevo hogar y acostumbrarse a una nueva ciudad desconocida, la parte de ser pareja de Atsumu Miya, su compañero de equipo y ahora también la persona con la que vivía, obviamente no estaba dentro de sus planes. Pero el amor es inesperado y se presenta de las formas más inusuales que se puedan imaginar.

Sí él es feliz, no debería cuestionarse los _porqués,_ así que disfrutaría la vida que había construido en esa ciudad, donde los inviernos son mucho más cálidos que en las grandes calles de Tokyo, y no solo por el cambio de temperatura, nunca antes había considerado un lugar como “hogar” hasta mudarse con Atsumu.

Al ser inicios de año, tendrían varios días de vacaciones, los cuales estaban invirtiendo ambos en pasar tiempo en casa, salir a caminar con su adorable perro Yukari, visitar el templo para orar por un nuevo buen año y tomar un merecido descanso de la vida de jugadores olímpicos.

Kyoomi se encontraba caminando temprano en la mañana, dirigiéndose de regreso a su hogar donde había dejado a Atsumu durmiendo muy cómodo en la cama. A esta hora las calles estaban vacías, excepto por los que se dirigían a sus trabajos o salían a hacer compras matutinas, esta última siendo la razón por la que Kyoomi salió de la comodidad de su hogar.

Llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta y entró mientras se quitaba la mascarilla del rostro. Fue recibido por el aroma de chocolate proveniente de la cocina.

—¡Omi-Omi, bienvenido a casa!— Cuando por fin Kyoomi llegó hasta la cocina y fue atacado con un abrazo de su novio. —Estoy en casa, en lo que estabas roncando traje parte del desayuno– le comunicaba mientras devolvía el abrazo con dificultad, ya que traía consigo las dos bolsas que contenían su comida, que consistía en diversos tipos de panes que obtuvo de la panadería a unos cuadras de distancia. Ya que es su semana de vacaciones, tienen todo el derecho de comer una que otra cosa que usualmente deben evitar consumir en su dieta al ser jugadores profesionales, principalmente sí son jugadores profesionales olímpicos. 

—Bueno, yo hice dos tazas de chocolate caliente, así que tenemos un desayuno totalmente ordinario y sin preocupaciones de dietas— declaró Atsumu rompiendo el abrazo y tomando las bolsas con panes, mientras iba en busca de platos para colocarlos en el kotatsu y desayunar de una vez por todas.

La vista de ambos desayunando juntos mientras se calentaban tomando las tazas de chocolate dentro del kotatsu de su casa es bastante hogareña, más sí se le añade el contraste entre Atsumu vestido con su pijama y el propio Kyoomi con su atuendo que es una mezcla entre “Puedo ser pijama, pero en realidad soy ropa deportiva abrigada”.

Kyoomi disfrutaba en silencio su desayuno, hasta que sintió que unos pies obviamente pertenecientes al único ser humano que compartía el kotatsu con él le hacían cosquillas en sus piernas, mientras exploraban e intentaban irritarlo con el único fin de molestarlo de buena manera.

—¿Porqué me haces cosquillas sí sabes que no me causan risa? —

—Omi-kun tu rostro se ve muy serio y aunque la paz le sienta, tu sonrisa es más bella— declaró Atsumu mientras le sostenía la mirada, sonriendo con esa característica sonrisa cerrando los ojos. _Una de las razones por las que Kyoomi amaba a Atsumu era que vivía con su corazón en sus mangas, diciendo lo que sentía de frente y siendo sincero y fiel a sí mismo._

II

Kyoomi cuidaba mucho su cabello, sus rizos azabaches siempre han sido muy rebeldes a la hora de peinarlos y exigían mucha atención cada que tenía que arreglarse. Algunos días Atsumu llega sigilosamente detrás de su espalda y empieza a recorrer los mechones de cabello con sus dedos, lenta y cuidadosamente. Luego de algún lado sacaba un peine y empezaba a peinar los rizos con este, y Kyoomi se lo permitía de buen gusto, porque Atsumu es de las pocas personas con las que de siente cómodo y tiene la libertad de tocarlo sin que Kyoomi pueda reaccionar apático o asqueado.

En otras ocasiones incluso le ayudaba a lavarlo y secarlo, justo como ahora. Ambos se encontraban en la sala luego de un baño bastante relajante y caliente, a pesar que las temperaturas no pasarán bajo cero durante el día, seguía siendo invierno después de todo. Atsumu se había encargado de su propio cabello rápidamente, cosa que no es usual debido a su muy detallado tratamiento para mantener tono rubio cenizo y las anulaciones en su cabello. Los mechones rubios caían descuidados y alisados alrededor de su rostro, al menos se tomó un tiempo con la secadora antes de ir por el cabello de Kyoomi.

Mientras que con una de sus manos tomaba y acomodaba los rizos negros, con la otra manipulaba la secadora con agilidad, Kyoomi se permitía disfrutar de la atención de Atsumu. Además también podía disfrutar de la voz de Atsumu cantando. Algo usual en el rubio es que cuando se concentra muchísimo en algo, empieza a tararear, y sus tarareos se convierten en una canción y para mayor dicha, la voz de Atsumu era hermosa cuando canta. Kyoomi jamás hubiera pensado que él idiota de volleyball a su lado tuviera tal talento, pero algo que aprendio mientras caía enamorado, es que Atsumu es una caja de sorpresas.

_—Ya’re like a light in the sky_

_T_ _he only thing I can trust is my immortal love for ya_

_Eres como una luz en el cielo_

_La única cosa en la que puedo creer es en mi inmortal amor por ti_

Y el hecho que cantará tiernas y bastante amorosas canciones románticas hacen que el corazón de Kyoomi se conmueva y recuerde porqué Atsumu Miya, porqué amamaba a Atsumu Miya.

_—I will change yer days forever_

_Let me show ya my own world_

_Oh beautiful_

_Our symphony chaotic and peaceful finale_

_Cambiaré tus días para siempre_

_Dejame mostrarte mi propio mundo_

_Oh hermosa_

_Nuestra sinfonía caótica y pacifico final_

III

Los perros son más higiénicos que los humanos, o al menos esa es la opinión que siempre ha tenido Kyoomi. Así que naturalmente cuando llegase el día de tener una mascota, elegiría un perro sin dudar. Cuando tuvo que relacionarse más con Atsumu al entrar a los MSBY Black Jackals luego de terminar la universidad, aprendió que Atsumu tenía un perro de mascota, y que ese perro era la luz de sus ojos. No paraba de hablar de lo bien portado y dulce que era su perrito, y cómo lo había cuidado desde cachorro hasta hoy en día, siete años después. 

Un adorable y bastante grande labrador retriever de pelaje dorado que responde al nombre de Yukari es la mascota de Atsumu, y desde la primera vez que lo conoció, le agradó al can y viceversa. Ahora vivían juntos y Yukari siempre los acompañaba a correr durante sus entrenamientos,saldrían a recorrer las calles de Osaka durante las mañanas o noches junto al animal que les seguía el ritmo sin problema alguno

—¡Omi-Omi vamos por esta calle! Creo que por aquí hay un parque.—

—¡Esta bien!— trotando siguieron la dirección que Atsumu señaló y no muy lejos se divisaba el parque que mencionó el rubio, un conjunto de árboles se alzaba al frente. Ellos dos y su perro eran los únicos chiflados que salían a primera hora de una fría mañana a correr, puede que estuvieran en vacaciones pero tenían que mantenerse en forma, añadiendo que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro durante el recorrido. Ya dentro del parque, bajaron el ritmo al que trotaban para admirar la belleza de este, realmente era inusual un aspecto tan agradable en los parques que estaban encerrados en medio de un montón de edificios, pero este generaba una imagen de estar en un rincón bastante apartando del mundo, donde todo era árboles y los senderos entre estos

—¡Este es uno de mis parques favoritos, Omi!— le cuenta Atsumu dirigiendole la mirada mientras avanzaba lentamente —Me gusta venir aquí a despejar mi mente luego de un día cansado o triste —

—Eso significa que casi no vienes con frecuencia aquí— Kyoomi debe admitir que esta bastante conmovido, Atsumu siempre lo sorprendía compartiendo partes de sí mismo —Gracias por creer en mí…—

—Demonios no es así Omi— empezó a reír histérico, mientras dejaba perplejo a Kyoomi. —Creo que nos desviamos mucho y el único lugar que recordaba es este, sí cruzabamos este parque y avanzamos, llegaríamos al restaurante de Samu en algún punto… ¡En teoría!

—Atsumu realmente eres un caso sin salvación ¿Lo sabes?—

—¡Es muy tarde para devoluciones Omi-kun!

_Al estar enamorado de Atsumu, significa también amar todas las partes de él, incluso cuando podría sacarlo de sus casillas, su forma tan peculiar de ser y de bromear son cosas que Kyoomi aprecia._

IV

—¡Tienes masa para galletas en la mejilla, Omi!—

—¡Y vos tienes en el cabello, Atsumu!

La idea de ponerse a hornear galletas surgió de la nada, y en contra de la creencia general, Atsumu es un cocinero bastante competente en la cocina. Lo cual no debería ser una sorpresa, sí siempre compite con su gemelo ¿Qué impediría que los Miyas alargarán sus competiciones hasta el arte culinario?

Ambos se encontraban con delantales en la cocina de su casa, en medio de tazones con masa, bolillos, y todas los moldes usados para darle forma a las galletas. De alguna manera se ensuciaron durante el proceso de darle forma a las gelletas y dejarlas en el horno. Atsumu se acercó y con su mano quitó la masa que estaba en la mejilla de Kyoomi. —¡Ahora hueles a galleta! —exclamó entre risas, en lo que exageraba estar olfatenado a Kyoomi.

Kyoomi movió su mano para limpiar la masa en los mechones rubios del flequillo de Atsumu, y acunó el rostro de este con su otra mano.

—También hueles a galleta, Tsumu.— A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo, cada vez que Kyoomi llamaba a Atsumu como “Tsumu” este se sonroja y se avergüenza, aunque muchos lo llaman de esta forma, es totalmente distinto cuando Kyoomi le dice así. Aprovecho el momento y el ambiente, acercándo su rostro al del contrario, conectó sus labios es un suave beso, lleno de afecto y con sabor a masa de galletas, y recibió el beso de vuelta.

Besar a Atsumu era una sensación que es maravillosa, no importa cuanta veces lo haya hecho com anterioridad, el mismo sentimiento de estar completo, persistía.

—Bueno ¡Ahora sabemos que las galletas sabrán bien!

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡Estabas probando la masa cada vez que volteada a verte!— le dijo entre risas.

_Atsumu volvía todo mucho más cálido. Kyoomi conoció inviernos bastante gélidos viviendo en Tokyo, pero desde que llegó a Osaka, Atsumu le mostró que esos cuatro_ meses podrían convertirse en algo mucho más cálido y familiar. Él nunca hubiera esperado que aquel joven que conoció en un campamento, podría volver tan importante en su vida. 


End file.
